


Ma Belle

by Whedonista93



Series: Soul Mate AU [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy looked down at his newborn daughter where she lay on her mother’s chest. He gently stroked a finger down her bare skin, over the cramped, scrawled writing covering most of her tiny back in the deepest red he’d ever seen, “Oh, ma belle, don’t know what Fate was thinkin’ pairin’ ya with the likes o’ ‘im…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ma Belle

Remy looked down at his newborn daughter where she lay on her mother’s chest. He gently stroked a finger down her bare skin, over the cramped, scrawled writing covering most of her tiny back in the deepest red he’d ever seen, “Oh,  _ ma belle _ , don’t know what Fate was thinkin’ pairin’ ya with the likes o’ ‘im…”

“You know who her soulmate is?” Gemma asked him, eyes wide and startled.

He looked up and tried to smile reassuringly, “Didn’t know ya were awake,  _ ma chere _ .”

She glared at him, “Don’t avoid the question.” Her look and tone softened, “We both know I won’t be around long enough to meet him. Just tell me, love.”

Remy heaved a sigh and gently sat next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around the two people who had proved to him he could love, “I trust Fate,  _ ma chere _ , but… our girl’s life will not be easy.”

Gemma leaned into him, “Then we should give her a strong name.”

“Mmm.” Remy hummed in agreement.

“Garen?” she suggested tentatively.

“Garen… guardian.” he nodded, “She will have to be.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ ma belle - _  my beauty

_ma chere -_ my dear  



	2. I do now.

Steve had noticed the girl joining the fight right away. He didn’t recognize her, but something about her powers and fighting style seemed familiar. As long as she continued fighting against the aliens with them, though, he wasn’t going to complain or waste his focus on her. She was… effective.

The battle wound down soon enough and the young woman made no move to escape like Steve half expected her to. Instead, she approached the inter-mingled X-Men and Avengers without fear or hesitation. She stopped amidst the group and he took a good look. She was tall and slim, tightly muscled, with wavy reddish brown hair flowing free and long behind her. Her eyes were so dark they would nearly be black if not for the unearthly dark violet glow still emanating from them. The glow came from her hands as well. She seemed utterly unconcerned about the greenish alien blood covering the leather wrapped around her wrist and edging the necklace at her throat.

“Bit far north for swamp rats, ain’t it?” Logan growled.

“Wolverine!” Captain America sounded scandalized. “Sorry, miss. I’d say he isn’t usually so rude, but…”

Garen laughed and waved a hand in dismissal, “Dear old _Oncle_ has always been a grump.”

“Uncle?!” Iron Man sputtered as he lifted his mask.

Garen quirked an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged her off, “There’s something familiar about you.”

She ignored Stark and turned to Logan, “You know the one they call Deadpool?”

Everyone around her tensed.

“What do you want with Wade, girlie?” Logan asked, as cautious as he ever got.

“I have use for his skillset.”

Steve worried at his lip. “Deadpool is… indisposed.”

“Shame… and when might he not be?”

One of Tony’s metal shoulders lifted, “We don’t know. We’re not sure what’s wrong.”

“Or what isn’t wrong, it _is_ Wade we’re talking about here.” Logan mumbled.

“I can be patient.”

“Got anything to do while you wait?” a man standing next to the Captain asked.

A pleasant tingle spread along left palm and she smiled brilliantly at him, “I do now.”

The man’s face went slack with shock.

Captain America’s eyes went wide, “You just…”

“ _Oui_ .” she turned back to the dark-haired man with the metal arm, “Pleasure, _mon ami_.”

He seemed to shake off the shock. He held up his right hand, the flesh one, where a line of blue shimmered across his palm. “Guessing this is your writing?”

Garen inclined her head slightly as she yanked off her left glove, “It is. Garen LeBeau.”

He accepted her offered right hand with his metal one and smiled at her fondly, “James Barnes.”

 

Garen extended her left hand across the couch even as James continued to shake his head, “Uh-uh, doll. Real nice to meet you and know you’re out there, but I’m no good to bond with anyone. Even platonically.”

Garen blew out a frustrated breath. “I get no say?”

He shook his head. “I’m dangerous. The people after me are dangerous. I won’t do that to you.”

She flashed a dark smile his way and threw her head back in laughter, “ _I_ am dangerous, _mon ami_ , and I have enemies of my own. Your HYDRA does not scare me.”

“They are not _my_ HYDRA.” Bucky growled.

Garen’s expression softened. “ _Exactement_.”

“You should be scared of them.”

She laughed, “What do you know of mutants?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not as much as I should.”

“The X-Gene is passed on paternally. My father is Remy LeBeau. Also known as Gambit. It’s a very rare occurrence, but I inherited not only his X-Gene, but his exact powers. My father is powerful. We manipulate kinetic energy, to put it too simply. _Papa_ is a fighter with no shortage of enemies and it is no secret I am his daughter. I can handle a few more enemies if you can.”

 

“Thank you.”

Garen looked up, slightly startled, at Captain America, “Someone as big as you should not be able to move so quietly.”

He grinned down at her.

“What are you thanking me for, exactly?”

“Whatever you said to Bucky to convince him to bond. Even here, he doesn’t really trust anyone. It’ll be good for him to have someone else.”

Garen inclined her head in acknowledgement.

“You were looking for Deadpool.”

“ _Oui_.”

“Why?”

“I need his help. I need to find someone. He has contacts I don’t have the time or desire to establish myself.”

Steve looked uncertain for a moment, then nodded, determination etching across his features, “He’s here.”

Garen’s eyes widened.

“He’s just… he’s been working with us for a while now, on and off. He’s never been stable, but lately... he’s barely even functioning. Just sits in his rooms talking to himself about soulmates.”

She worried at her lip before making up her mind, “May I see him?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Oncle -_  uncle

 _mon ami -_   my friend

 _exactement -_  exactly


	3. Mon chere

Steve and Garen stopped outside the door to Deadpool’s apartment.

Steve looked worried, “Are you sure you don’t want me to go in with you?”

She nodded, determined, “I will be fine. I can look after myself.”

Steve nodded, though he didn’t look entirely convinced, “Doesn’t mean you should. I won’t push the point for now, though, ma’am. JARVIS, let her in please.”

The door opened with a soft click, and Garen stepped in and closed it behind her before she could overthink it and change her mind.

 

She didn’t know how it was possible to see so much expression through a mask, but the red and black clad figure sitting cross-legged on the floor before her leered, “Well, hello gorgeous. I could just eat you up.” Garen nearly reeled back in shock as Deadpool shook his head and his expression became lost, “Ignore that. That was bad of me. The boxes told me I shouldn’t hit on anyone but my soulmate. I think they’re idiots because no one would want a fuck-up like me, so I might as well have what fun I can, but they’re insistent. And the author says they’re right, but when does the author ever know where the story is going? Do you like katanas? ‘Cause I do. And that’s safe. I can talk about swords without flirting… as long as you set aside the obvious innuendo. What about chimichangas? Giving you Mexican food would totally be hitting on you, but just talking about it is safe, right? Eh, screw it. You’re hot. And it’s not like you’d want me even if you were my soulmate. I’m too broken. If I wasn’t broken, my soulmate would’ve found me by now. They still haven’t. So obviously something is broken. I’m just gonna die alone… and then come back alone and die again. I mean, that’s totally broken, right? Ignore me. Do I even know you? You should go away. Broken things break other things. I don’t wanna break anyone else. I’m just gonna stay here.”

Garen’s heart broke for the man as knelt in front of him and gently cradled his masked face in her hands, “You are not broken, _mon chere_.”

Deadpool stiffened, then vanished from her arms with a slight pop.

 

Garen leapt to her feet and darted back into the hall, cursing under her breath, “Captain!”

Steve spun back around.

“He just vanished! _Disparu_!”

Steve’s face went momentarily blank, “He teleported? He hasn’t done that in months… what did you say to him?”

“ _Merde._ ”Garen shook her head with a growl and started digging through her pockets for her phone, dialing before it was even completely out of her jacket. As soon as it was answered, she was yelling.

Steve flinched in sympathy for whoever was on the receiving end of the tirade.

“ _Salaud totale_! You knew. You know him. You never said anything. There’s no way you didn’t know he was mine.”

“Uh, Garen?”Steve tried to get her attention, steady and firm.

She looked at him with that unearthly glow in her eyes and he shook his fingers sheepishly at her. She glanced down at her glowing hands and closed her eyes, took a deep breath. The glow receded as she listened to the placating tones Steve could hear coming from the other side of the phone call.

Finally, she sighed, and asked, quietly, “ _Papa_ , how do I find him?”

A pause on the other end.

“I mean after I spoke, he vanished. Teleported?” She looked up at Steve questioningly.

Steve nodded, starting to get a picture of what was going on.

“Where would he go? How do I find him?”

She listened quietly for a few moments, then nodded. “ _Merci… Oui_.”

“He’s your soulmate.” Steve said quietly once she’d ended the call.

Garen nodded without ever actually lifting her head.

“You didn’t know, but your… father?” Another nod. “Did.” Nod. “He never told you.”

“No.”

“Now what?”

She lifted her head and opened her eyes. Steve watched the determination solidify and her shoulders straighten. “There’s a bar. Here in the city. If he’s not there, someone will be who knows how to find him.”

“Want company?”

Garen smirked mischievously, “I’ll take James. I think he’s more this crowd’s speed.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 _mon chere -_ my dear

 _disparu -_  faded away

 _merde -_   shit

 _salaud_   _totale -_ utter bastard

 _merci -_   thank you


	4. Sister Margaret's

“Remind me why I’m here?” James asked as they walked down the street in a decidedly rough part of town.

Garen shrugged, “Steve’s chivalry. Couldn’t come on my own without an escort.”

“I’m sure Steve offered.”

She scoffed, “Captain America in a mercenary bar…  _ any _ of the Avengers in a mercenary bar… they would clam up or start shooting. The Winter Soldier, on the other hand…” she smirked up at him.

He grinned back and shook his head, “Could’ve asked Nat. The Black Widow would have the same effect.”

“ _ Oui. _ ”

“So, you picked me because…”

“Soulmate’s privilege.” she answered, utterly unashamed, as she stopped in front of an old building.

“‘Sister Margaret’s’?” James scoffed.

Garen offered a wry grin and a shrug. “The other reason I brought you. Can you imagine Steve’s reaction to a place like this?”

James shook his head, “So, ya know, just to make sure I’ve got this right… I am an unstable former Soviet assassin, who happens to be best friends with America’s golden boy, walking into a bar full of unstable mercenaries to help my platonic soulmate find her romantic soulmate who is, without question, the most unstable mercenary on the planet.”

Garen laughed, “That sums things up nicely. Let’s go.”

“How is this my life?” he groaned, even as he reached for the door. 

The shot was fired before their eyes even adjusted to the dim interior.

A violet wave erupted from Garen’s hands, bar patrons knocked to the floor and the bullet meant for James’ head whipped around to embed in the shoulder of the man who fired it, even as Garen planted herself firmly in front of James with a proprietary snarl. 

James snorted from behind her. She shot a glare over her shoulder and he held his hands up in surrender.

“Do you have any idea who he is?” The asshole with the bullet in his shoulder grunted.

“ _ Oui _ . Do  _ you _ have any idea who  _ I  _ am,  _ porcine _ ?” Garen responded darkly. 

No response came. Garen lowered her hands, but James noted the violet haze shimmering around both of them as she made her way to the bar and disgruntled mercenaries picked themselves up off the floor.

“Weasel, I presume?” Garen asked, glaring down at the man crouched behind the bar.

“Uh… maybe?” Weasel answered, shoving his glasses higher on his nose.

She glared.

“Yeah, yeah, fine… what can I do for you?” He asked, standing nervously.

“Where’s Wade?”

“Uh… who?”

“Please don’t test my patience.” Garen sighed.

“You know what? Whatever. Ugly fucker can take care of himself. Check Al’s.”

 

Despite the fact that the woman was obviously blind, Garen couldn’t help but feel that “Al” was scrutinizing her with a sharpness that made her stand up straight - for some reason she felt the need for this old woman’s approval. When Al reached forward, Garen stepped into reach. Al’s calloused hand ran gently over her face before she finally nodded.

“You the one he’s running from?”

“ _ Oui _ .” Garen answered wryly.

“Fucked if I can figure out why.” Al muttered and shook her head.

“Al, who the fuck is it?” Wade’s voice carried from the interior of the house.

“May I?” Garen asked softly.

Al gestured her in impatiently. Bucky followed like a shadow.

She met Deadpool, yelling, halfway down the hall, “Are you gonna answer me, you old ba-”

Garen still wasn’t sure how it was possible through the mask, but Deadpool looked shocked.

His hand twitched toward his belt. In a flash of violet, it was in her hand. “If you use this to get away from me again, I will smash it into so many little pieces even Stark won’t be able to fix it.”

“How’d you...”

Garen could hear the dark grin in James’ voice, “Your friend Weasel is real helpful when he’s more scared of the people asking questions than he is of you.”

“We are going to talk now,  _ mon chere _ .”

Deadpool sighed, “Well, fuck me.”

“Maybe later.” Garen smirked.

Wade’s face went slack.

\------------------------------------------------------

_ porcine - _  swine

_ mon chere - _  my dear


	5. Puppy Dog Act

Natasha watched, a faint smirk betraying her amusement, as Wade trailed Garen back into the Avengers compound like a shamed puppy. He wasn’t even talking.

“How the hell did you shut him up and how do I do it?” Clint called down from the rafters.

James smirked up at him, “She’s holding his katanas and belt hostage.”

“The teleportation belt?” Tony popped up out of seemingly nowhere.

“You’re not touching it, Stark.” Garen said flatly.

“But-”

“And if you start to whine, I will fuse the hands of your suits to the crotches of your suits. Every. Single. One.”

“Pepper would kill you.” he retorted.

“Pepper would ask me what you did to deserve it.” Garen fired back.

Tony opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it and snapped it back shut.

“James, be a gem and let Steve know we’re back in one piece,  _ oui _ ?”

James smirked down at her fondly, “Sure thing, doll.”

 

Much to the amusement of most - and chagrin of a few - Wade’s puppy dog act had no end in sight. He followed Garen around wherever she went, chatting more incessantly than usual. To absolutely everyone’s amazement, it didn’t seem to bother Garen one bit.

“-and the BAM the fucker blows a hole right through my arm! And then -”

“Wade!” Garen finally exclaimed, laughing and covering his mouth with her hand. “Spar with me?”

“Huh?” his jaw went slack.

“Spar with me.” she repeated.

He shrugged, “Okay.”

 

Five minutes later nearly everyone in the facility flocked the training room, gawking with no shame whatsoever.

Garen stood stretching in a pair of a yoga pants borrowed from Natasha and  a t-shirt borrowed from Darcy, who she was pretty sure had stolen it from Steve’s laundry. Wade had put gym shorts and sweat bands on over his suit.

“No weapons and no powers, right?” Wade asked.

Garen rolled her shoulders one last time before facing him. She raised her arms in front of her and beckoned with her fingers, smirking, “Don’t you dare take it easy on me.”

“I would never!” Wade sounded aghast, and lunged at her. She dodged to the left and spun, landed facing his back, and jumped, planting a foot solidly in the middle of his back, used the momentum to flip, landed on her feet once again as Wade face-planted into the mat. Garen was vaguely aware of Tony wolf-whistling in the background. Wade rolled to his back then back to his feet. “Oooh, I see how it’s gonna be!” They circled each other slowly.

“Quit dancing and someone take a shot already!” Clint called from his perch in the rafters.

“Ooh,dancing! Do you like dancing? I love dancing, but most people say I suck at it. Rude, right? Yeah, I know. But the author has this thing about dancing in the rain. And my skin may be fucked up, but I’ve still got a rockin’ bod. And you should see how this suit clings when it gets wet, I mean, really, damn -”

Garen dropped to the ground, kicked Wade’s feet out from under him as she rolled by, and sprung back to her feet, almost in a blur, as Wade landed hard on his ass, dazed. Garen leaned down right next to his face and whispered in his ear, “ _ Mon cher _ , sometimes you talk too much.” before brushing a kiss across his cheek and practically floating away across the mat.

Wade jumped back to his feet.

“You’re taking it easy on me.” Garen accused. She could see his answering grin clearly through the mask. Within seconds, Wade feinted left, and when Garen broke right, lunged straight for her, tackling her hard around the waist. She landed on back with an ‘Oomph’ as the air rushed out of her the same moment Wade landed on top of her. In a move she didn’t quite track, Wade was straddling her hips.

“That’s more like it.” Garen grinned up at him as her breath came back. She hooked a foot around his ankle and an arm around his neck and flipped them smoothly, reversing the position. 

“Ooh, you like being on top? Kinky. Then again…” Wade shoved upward in a move that shouldn’t have been possible, dislodging her and flipping them again, this time pinning Garen’s arms above her head and using his considerable weight advantage to pin her thighs. “Maybe I’m more traditional.”

Garen huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, okay.” Wade agreed. “We all know that’s bullshit. The boxes know it, the author knows it, the Avengers know it… but that is not the point! Speaking of tradition, where’s your mark?” his eyes roved down her body as he held her in place. “My memory isn’t the greatest, but I if I remember right… well, it was hella long. Where the fuck would it fit? Merc with a Mouth, ya know? Constantly ta-”

The slightest wave of violet could be seen as Wade flew up and into a pillar a few yards away.

“Ow! Hey, no fair!” he protested, “Cheat! We said no powers!”

“Foul! Foul play!” James called between his cackles from the edge of the mat.

Garen shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she continued moving off the mat, “I fight to win, rules are objective. And I never technically agreed to that rule.”

“Aaand I’m in love.” Wade answered as he plopped to the ground and watched her saunter away.


	6. Oh my Thor!

“You make a habit of stealing strangers clothes?” a low voice rumbled at Darcy’s shoulder, causing her to nearly leap out of her skin. 

She spun to face the offending voice and nearly got lost in blue eyes before her jaw dropped, “Stranger is a subjective term, based entirely on unclear circumstance, and fuck! Those are so not the first words I expected to hear from you!”

And with that line, Darcy was treated to the scene of an utterly shocked Captain America, set to the backdrop of a madly cackling Winter Soldier. Of course she snapped a picture.

 

“Oh my Thor!” Darcy shot up from her slump next to Steve on one of the common room couches.

“What?” Garen barely made the effort of lifting her head from where she was sprawled on the floor with her feet in Wade’s lap.

“I just realized… Captain America’s soulmark has “fuck” in it!”  

Both women collapsed into a fit of giggles.


	7. Merde

“The scars really don’t bother you, do they?” Wade gasped as they collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

Garen kissed the closest patch of bare skin, which happened to be right over his heart, and then plastered herself more firmly against his side, feeling the bond nearly humming where his forearm, and his Mark, rested against her back, “ _ Non, mon chere _ , they do not bother me.”

Sometime later, Garen was woken by Wade poking her in the side, “Hey.”

She blindly grabbed at his hand, “That is a very good way to yourself killed, Wade.”

She felt him shrug under her cheek, “I’ll come back.”

“What do you want?”

“Cap said you were lookin’ for somebody.”

“Hmm?”

“That’s why you were lookin’ for me. ‘Cause you were lookin’ for somebody.”

Garen sat up quickly, “ _ Merde _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can end right here and you can use your imagination as to who Garen is looking for and whose life Deadpool is about to become an annoying fixture in. Or you can read the next chapter for my headcanon. Totally optional. :)


	8. Kitty Cat

“I can smell the burritos from here. What the fuck do you want, Wilson?”

“Burritos?! Slander!” Wade exclaimed. “Chimichangas, kitty cat, chimichangas. They are burritos deep fried to perfection. So much better. I mean, sure, they’re still technically bur-”

A deep growl cut him off.

“Oooh angry kitty cat.”

“I will cut your fucking head off if you don’t get to the point.”

“Shouldn’t do that.”

“Why the fuck not?”

Wade pointed, “She wouldn’t like it.”

Garen stepped up behind Victor, “I know he comes back, but  _ merde _ , it still hurts when he dies.”

“You smell like LeBeau.” Sabertooth sneered.

Garen shrugged, “ _ Oui _ , I manifested  _ papa’s _ powers, I can see where one such as yourself would sense a similarity.”

“And you also smell like red, black, and idiot because?”

“Soulmates!” Wade sing-songed from where he was no perched on top of a dresser.

Garen rolled her eyes, “ _ Oui _ .”

Victor scoffed, “Poor girl.”

Garen glared, “I am quite fond, actually.”

Victor suddenly looked tired, and slumped into a slouch on the bed, “What do you want, Wade?”

Garen recognized it as the act it was. A predator giving itself space to attack. She absently flipped one of her father’s playing cards through her fingers. She did not like using her father’s reputation for her own advantage, but the imagery was oftentimes more fear-inducing than Garen’s own favored implements (a few guitar picks - a steel one worn around her neck, a few in random pockets - a leather strap tied around her wrist and forearm that made an excellent whip). It had the desired result - she could sense Victor coiling more tightly into himself.

“Not me.” Wade pointed absently at Garen.

Victor turned his eyes to her, eyes intent on the card flipping through her fingers “What do  _ you _ want?”

“To talk.”

“‘Bout?”

“ _ Oncle  _ Logan.”

Victor growled, “What’s that got to do with me?”

“You know his memory…”

“Yeah. Point?”

“It makes him unwell. Here.” she tapped her skull with two fingers.

“So?”

“So he needs to remember.”

“Ain’t that what the professor was supposed to do?”

Garen glared, “Logan is a tangible creature. He needs to see places, touch things, smell things… I have found what I can through history, but you, Victor… you know his history better than anyone. Help me.”

“Why? So he knows who he is when he tries to kill me next time?”

“You start it as often, if not more often, than he does.” Garen replied levelly.

“If I say no?”

Garen smirked, “My soulmate is often bored, very persistent, and easily persuaded to bend to my every whim. Perhaps my most recent whim is him pestering a particularly grumpy kitty cat.”


End file.
